marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nomi Blume (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly Morlock Tunnels | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Brian Wood; Paco Medina | First = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 13 | Death = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 28 | Quotation = Maybe it's just the name of this shade of blue hair color! | Speaker = Mach Two | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 19 | HistoryText = Morlock Tunnels Nomi, a child mutant, saved the X-Men from Nimrod when she was hiding in the Morlock Tunnels. When the mutants found out that the government allowed Nimrod to take control of the countries, Kitty Pryde convinced everyone that everything will be in order, but Nomi knew that she lied and Nomi decided to talk to her, when she was going to take a walk in the costume of the Shroud. Kitty explained that she said something that usually adults say in difficult time. Nomi argues that Kitty is the same as she is. Before leaving, Kitty says that she looked like her. After that, Kitty decides to give a rebuff to Nimrod, while Nomi wishes to accede to it. However, Kitty declares that Nomi is too small, but at the same time assures her that she was a born leader and will be able to join in the fight, when she's old enough. Divided We Fall Nomi, along with other children, were in the care of Johnny Storm, who had been living with them in the Morlock Tunnels, until Johnny was seized by men and Nomi was barely able to escape with the rest of the mutant children. When Kitty tried to call Johnny, Nomi responded to her call. She said that the mutants were with her, safe and sound, and that Johnny was caught. Point One Nomi got to the Reservation and met Kitty along with the rest of the children. When they tried to help Bobby Drake, Nomi noticed a piece of shrapnel and, with her abilities, removed it from the head of Bobby. Kitty thanked Nomi for her help and promised to stay in touch. However, Nomi was not paying attention to Kitty due to the attitude of her statement. Besides Nomi had quickly grown up and changed and, as a result, she became much more severe, which could have affected her control over her abilities. Later, during her conversation with Kitty, Nomi demonstrated her ability by raising Kitty from the earth, and at the same time preventing her from using her intangible ability. She was angry at Kitty for the fact that she allowed other mutants to take " a cure for mutations", while accusing her in rejecting the cure itself during the war for the liberation of mutants. As a result, Nomi started to think more and more about killing Kitty, and threatened her with a piece of shrapnel, which she took from the head of Bobby Drake. But after seeing Rogue, Nomi releases Kitty. Rogue then asks what happened, but Nomi says that everything is normal. However, Rogue was asking Kitty, and Nomi started to find faults with Kitty's personality and her constant visions of ghosts. When Nomi goes, Kitty requests Marian look out for her. Later Nomi, with the rest of the mutants, is sent to a place with accommodation of mutants. Reservation X Nomi reappeared in the aftermath of the war and displayed how she became much more violent and powerful by attacking Kitty with her magnetic abilities for the first time. Her hatred for Kitty originated from Kitty's actions of leaving any mutant who wanted to take the government's cure to remove their powers, and for "abandoning" her during the war against the Sentinels. Mach Two was among the only twenty mutants who refused to take the cure and decided to live in the land which president Captain America gave them, Utopia. There, she challenged Kitty's authority, while demanding the group to elect a new leader. Although the majority voted for Kitty, her followers were Warpath, Psylocke, Shola Inkosi and Blackheath, but she loses the vote for being leader of the group as most voted for Kitty. Eventually the group reached a settlement, which they called Utopia, with Nomi secretly focusing Blackheath, who wonders about her personality. Nomi demonstrates to Sam her ability to control metal, by picking up the trailer in which they are located and putting in the air high above the earth. As a result, Blackheath acts as a spy for her in Kitty's group, though he continues to work in order to make the land more hospitable. Nomi also has Psylocke telepathically spy on Kitty, and Nomi learns from Psylocke that Kitty received a gun from Nick Fury. Nomi sends Warpath in search of Kitty's trailer, who then steals Kitty's weapon. The next morning, in her trailer, Nomi loads her gun and plans, with Warpath's help, to get rid of Kitty. Later Nomi, with the rest of the mutants, learns that Blackheath could grow mutated seeds. During the battle, Nomi aims the gun at Kitty before aiming at the sleeping Jimmy. During the meeting in Utopia, Nomi was present with the rest of the mutants and the people living in Utopia at the meeting and listened to the speech of Kitty Pryde. The next night Nomi, together with Psylocke and Warpath by the fire, begin working on plans for the elimination of Kitty Pryde, then return to Utopia. One morning Nomi present at the time of the meeting of Utopia, which gave Kitty Pryde, where it is recognized that know the intentions Nomi eliminate it. Suddenly there was an explosion to the place where the seeds, some mutants thought Nomi did it, but she was not involved in the destruction of seeds, it only took advantage of this situation as a proof of the fact that because of the connection Kitty Pryde with people they will have more problems. Nomi leaves Utopia and goes there where it will create a new nation of mutants and along with it went Warpath, Psylocke, Shola Inkosi, Zero, Micromax, Husk and Iceman. Natural Resources After numerous conflicts with Kitty's group, Nomi leaves Utopia along her team. Two weeks later, Mach Two's team split up, some returned to Utopia, while others continued to hide. At night, Nomi went through the jungle of Utopia and trained her ability to control metal practicing on the gun she stole from Kitty. A few days later Nomi with Psylocke learned from Warpath and Shola Inkosi that they are faced with Jimmy Hudson, who offered to work together with and they agreed. Hearing this Nomi orders Psylocke with the help of telekinesis, cause headache James and Shola at the discretion of the Psylocke, then Nomi goes. At night, Nomi was sitting at the edge of the cliff, which contains sticky iron. At this moment Warpath approaches her, asking how long their group will hide in the jungles. Nomi replied that they will remain hidden until they are victorious. James explains that they can normally live in Utopia, and maintains the punishment of people, but wants to make sure that they have a chance to get revenge on people, Nomi responds that there is a chance, because people don't leave them alone. After that Nomi meets Jimmy Hudson, who asks her to help Kitty Pryde in the battle against the army of General Ross. Nomi agrees and together with his band returned to Utopia to combine with Kitty Pryde's group. When the army of Thunderbolt Ross attacked Utopia, Mach Two together with other mutants adopted the battle against the soldiers. After the death of "Psylocke", Nomi together with the others mutants, and the military were freed from her telepathic control. She along with other mutants were present during the conversation between Kitty Pryde and General Ross. After the military left the Utopia, Nomi made a deal with Kitty Pryde, embracing her and showing that the two factions were together again. World War X Nomi was seen writing in her diary when she suddenly noticed a barrel falling from the sky. Nomi stopped the steel drum in mid-ai only to realize too late that it was a bomb as it exploded before her. Nomi survived and the following morning Nomi met with Kitty Pryde, Blackheath, Rogue and Storm at the place of destruction, where she discovered that Utopia had ensnared Farbird, which serves as Jean Grey. After Tian Fliers attacked Utopia, Mach Two together with the mutants fought against them. The next night Nomi along with Amara Aquilla climbed up a mountain, where she watches as Amara creates Utopia's very own which Nomi was impressed by the abilities of Magma. When Kitty Pryde called line of defense which was Nomi to report that she leaves the post of the leader of Utopia and returns the position of the Colossus, Nomi was surprised that they have chosen a new leader without a vote. The next day, Mach Two together with Shola Inkosi and Colossus was a short walk from the cliff, which Magma created from iron and Nomi rewrote it. Showing off their abilities Colossus, Nomi creates a ball of earth, magnetizing it, then Shola telekinetic throws tangle up and Nomi runs along the top of the rock. Colossus was stunned abilities Nomi and Shola and asked what the range of the tangle, Nomi replied that his range is similar as the 700-metre high cliffs made it, Magma, and Shola, and that at the moment they can run 26 miles. After two hours Colossus ordered Mach Two and Shola Inkosi start bombing. Nomi United their abilities with Shola, as when they demonstrated their ability of the Colossus, but this time, Nomi and Shola created out of the land of many clot and fired them at Tian, which was then destroyed. The Final Incursion and New Marauders In the middle of the final occurrence of a cosmic phenomenon known as an incursion, which caused the collision between the Earth and that of an alternate reality named Earth-616, Mach Two and a group of mutants, namely Jimmy Hudson, Guardian, Quicksilver and Armor, fell from their reality into Earth-616. When the Multiverse was eventually rebuilt, Nomi and these mutants became stranded in the Prime Earth, suffering from amnesia as a by-product of their transition from one reality to another. Mach Two and the other foreign mutants were abducted by super-villain geneticist Miss Sinister, who brainwashed and turned them into her personal enforcers, the New Marauders. When Jimmy Hudson's natural resistance to telepathy allowed him to break free from Ms. Sinister's control and he went rogue, the New Marauders were deployed to retrieve him. In the process, they confronted the young X-Men, who had tracked down Jimmy after he was detected by Cerebro. Following a brief confrontation against the X-Men and Jimmy, during which Marvel Girl learned of Miss Sinister's involvement, the New Marauders were ordered by their superior to leave. The New Marauders remained by Miss Sinister's side as she allied herself with Havok, Emma Frost and Bastion to release Mothervine globally with the intent to make mutantkind the dominant species. They were sent to recruit Xorn to Havok's cause, but two of the young X-Men, Jimmy Hudson and Bloodstorm, inteverened and rescued him. Shortly afterwards, the New Marauders were sent to attack Magneto, who had threatened Havok's plans. Magneto evaded them and escaped using his time platform. Following the capture of the young X-Men, Emma Frost finally rejected Miss Sinister's ideals, and took psychic control of the New Marauders and turned them upon their mistress. However, Miss Sinister activated a kill-switch she had implanted in their genetic code, killing all three instantly. | Powers = Magnetokinesis: Nomi's mutant powers gave her control over magnetic fields. Initially, this power was only minor, and she herself stated that the most she was able to do was magnetize her ankles, allowing her to hang upside down from the pipes in the tunnels to amuse the younger children. However, after the Nimrod attack, her powers had advanced considerably. She was able to move any object providing it contained a sufficient amount of metal. She had been shown levitating an entire trailer without any visible difficulty, and manipulating a piece of shrapnel to use as a weapon. Nomi was also able to levitate people, and could isolate and control the iron in another person's blood. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants